wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo-Conservative Conspiracy (An Independent in 2000)
Brought to light in 2003, the Neo-Con Conspiracy was the result of Vice President McCain's attempt to secure sufficient evidence to conduct a preempted strike on Iraq. McCain's paranoia over the evidence of WMDs in Iraq ultimately drove him to ask CIA Chairman Cheney to find any evidence that would force President Edwards to invade Iraq. Three weeks later Cheney presented his evidence to the executive branch. It detailed evidence of a weapons manufacturing facility in Iraq that was being used for producing highly enriched uranium from yellow cake purchased from Sudan. The President began directing the US military into preparations for war. As the days past Edwards received word from an independent CIA operative that the evidence of Sudanese yellow cake were completely fabricated, and that the facility in Iraq was actually being used for grain research. Edwards immediately ordered US troops to stand down. With this evidence confirming blatant false pretenses Edwards called McCain into his office and asked for an explanation. McCain, reportedly, stated that the mere presence of VX gas in Iraq, regardless of how long ago it was used, posed a direct threat to this country, and that he was willing to take action where the President wouldn't. Edwards thanked McCain for his time and asked him to hand in his letter of resignation by the next day. McCain then held a press conference stating that the President was not showing haste in his decisions, and that the fabricated evidence was necessary to provoke a preemptive strike. Edwards then decided to forgo the formalities and simply fired McCain publicly after the conference. What followed in the weeks after NeoCongate, was a series of testimonies by leading white-house staff, and all those involved in the conspiracy. The investigation, and subsequent impeachment proceedings ultimately led to members of Congress, and Justices of the supreme court being removed from office. When the dust settled the US was in crisis, and President Edwards, who had voluntarily been impeached and found innocent on all charges, called upon the nation to witness the falsehood of their government, and seriously begin to question the integrity of their elected representatives, himself included. By the time the election came around, the GOP was in shambles, McCain's campaign was considered a joke by many standards, and when the Independent plurality entered office, Edwards placed on the court some of the most unbiased judges since Warren. Today many would credit the Neo-Con Conspiracy as the switch that reignited the Edwards presidency and gave President Edwards the chance to stop being the compromiser, and to start really being the Independent. Those Removed from Office *Director of the CIA Dick Cheney *Secretary of Homeland Security Donald Rumsfeld *Attorney General Gonzales *Justice Thomas *Justice Scalia *Justice Alito *Speaker Hassert *Tom Delay *Roy Blunt *Ted Stevens *Larry Craig *Bill Frist *Mitch McConnell *Norm Colman Investigation of FOX News The investigation of the Project for the New American Century, the think-tank that spawned the planned invasion of Iraq, eventually led to Fox News Corp. Further investigation discovered that elements of the PftNAC gave talking points to promote a war with Iraq. Subsequent hearings by the FCC, resulted in FOX losing their license, and the arrest of Sean Hannity, Bill O'Reily, Rush Limbaugh, and most of the FOX staff. Rupert Murdoch managed to escape conviction, but was later tried in an Anti-Trust Suit, that disbanded his media empire. The Neo Conservative Conspiracy is widely credited to be the cause of the rise of the Libertarian Party and the decline of traditional conservative support. Category:An Independent in 2000